1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an input device capable of detecting an action position of a pressing operation force imparted to an operation body, and more particularly to an input device having a configuration in which an operation body is positioned and supported on a case via an elastic member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Input devices, which, when a pressing operation is performed on an operation body, are able to detect an action position of a pressing operation force which is imparted to the operation body, are disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-126997 and the like.
A touch panel disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-126997 is provided with a transparent panel covering a display which is supported by pressure sensors at the four corners thereof. When any position on the panel is pressed, the force is detected by the four pressure sensors, whereby the position of the panel where the pressing operation force is imparted is computed based on the load detected by the pressure sensors.
Since the touch panel disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-126997 has a configuration in which the panel as an operation body is supported from below at the four corners thereof, there is tendency for the panel to be easily moved when vibration is applied from outside. For this reason, there is concern that the pressure sensors may be operated by the movement thereof. Therefore, it is not easily used in an environment where vibration easily acts, such as apparatuses for vehicles.
When the input device is used while being inclined with respect to the gravity direction, gravity acts on the panel in a biased direction. Accordingly, a malfunction may easily occur in the pressure sensor, whereby there is concern that incorrect detection output may be obtained.